Sleeping With Ghost
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: This was a one-shot that I did a long time ago...I love odd couples, and Edward Seymour/Aoc are odd.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

Title: Sleeping with Ghost

Rated: M

Pairing: Edward Seymour/Aoc

Summary: This was a one-shot that I did a long time ago...I love odd couples, and Edward Seymour/Aoc are odd.

Hush

It's okay

Dry your eyesDry your eyes

Soulmates dry your eye

Dry your eye

Soulmate dry your eye

Cause soulmates never die.

"I was a fool, I actually believed that you were different, but I was wrong you're no different from any other harlot," Edward snarled, he watched as her eyes fill up with tears, a stabbing pain came to his chest. It pained him to see her hurt, despite her betraying him, was this what love was, loving someone despite being betrayed? Damn her! Damn her for making a fool out of him. He wanted to hurt her like she hurt him. So he continued in his verbal assault of her, "No, I take that back, your worse then just some common harlot, at least with a harlot you know what you are expecting, I let my guard down around you, you made me fall in love with you..."

"Edward," Anne sobbed, clutching a white sheet around her otherwise nude body.

"You and that bastard must of had a good laugh at my expense," he continued.

"No, that's not true," she cried scrambling off the bed towards him, he stepped back, his eyes warning her not to touch him.

His stomach twisted in disgust noticing the dark bruises that were littered all over her body. This made him even more enraged.

Seeing the disgusted look on Edward's face, Anne turned her. A part of Edward wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he stayed still, never again, never again, would he make the same mistake again. He was not a warm man by nature, most people believed that he was an out an out bastard. But he had let his guard down, he even opened his heart to her, trusted her.

After being Cuckold by his two previous wives, he had vowed never trust any woman again, but that promise soon went out the window the first time he saw her, not only opened his heart to her, but he trusted her, he foolishly believed that she would never hurt him. The pain he was feeling was ten time worse then the betrayal he felt with his former wife Catherine, and current wife, Anne, maybe because he actually loved her, with the other two their betrayals more wounded his pride, and made him bitter towards women, and to think he was actually thinking of divorcing Anne and marrying her.

""Please let me explain," she pleaded. All she remember was attending one of the King's many banquets, she had been looking for Edward, but she didn't see him, she figured that he was probably with the King who was also missing. But she did see the queen, Katherine Howard, who was dancing with some of her ladies.

Just then she noted that Lord Surrey was walking towards her, she forced a smile to her face, she didn't real know Surrey all that well, but she knew that Edward despised him, she couldn't help the creepy feeling that came over every time she was in his presence. It didn't help that he that he was undressing her with his eyes. He then handed her a cup, she foolishly accepted it not thinking anything of it.

The next morning, much to her own horror she woke up naked besides an equally naked Lord Surrey, she scrambled away from him, she immediately covered her self up with a white bed sheet. She felt like she was going to be sick, her mind frantically searching for a reason to why she was naked in bed with Lord Surrey of all people? Tears came to her eyes as Edward came to mind. She then shouted at Surrey to wake up, opening his eyes Surrey let out a few curses. She then began to push him off the bed ordering her to leave her chambers or she was going to call the guards.

Just then Edward walked in looking at them with shock. Smirking evilly, Surrey made a very offensive comment in regards to her and Anne Stanhope, turns out she slept with him as well, Anne shuddered wondering how any respectable woman could sleep with that vile piece of trash. Edward took a step towards Surrey, she could tell by look in Edward eyes that he wanted kill the man. This frightened her considerably, not killing Surrey, but the thought of Edward going to the tower.

"No, Edward he is not worth it," Edward stopped, "get out," he said icily, this sent shivers running down her spine. She then watched as Surrey bowed mockingly to Edward, he then threw a last glance at her and left her chambers.

"What is there is to explain; as far as I'm concern we have nothing left to say each other, seeing you with that bastard made me realize what we had was not real."

"It was real, and you know it," she countered in a surprisingly strong voice

"You love me and I love you, I will love you until I die."

Her words were like salt to the wound, how she could even speak of love, when just moments ago she was in the arms of another man. At the moment he wished that he could hate her, hating her was a hell lot easier then loving her and knowing that she betrayed him like this. The room felt like it was closing in on him. He needed to get out of here. "I have to go," he had no clue why he was even telling her this?

"Can we talk later," she asked hesitantly, before he could respond the door to her chambers burst opened and in stepped her ladies, who looked at seeing the Earl of Hetford and their mistress who was only wearing a white sheet on her otherwise nude body.

"What's the point," he said acting as though the ladies had not interrupted them. "As far as I'm concern we're through, I never want to see you again." He then walked past her ladies and out the door, and out of her life.

He didn't see her collapse to the ground in grief, her ladies running over to her trying their best to console her but she couldn't be consoled.

(0)(0)

Present day, 2010

"We will be arriving at Heathrow airport in 15 minutes," he heard the flight attendant say over the loud speaker; this was followed by the sound of girlish giggling. Max let out a groan, opening his eyes; he scowled at the young flight attendant for interrupting his sleep, who in his opinion looked young enough to be in high school, and had the maturity rate of one as well.

When he had first boarded the plane she had introduced herself as Candy to him, he knew right then that he was in for a long flight, fortunately for him was asleep most of the flight and didn't have to deal with the ditzy girl.

Turning his attention from the flight attendant eyes landed on the couple who was sitting in the middle aisle, close to his own seat, were looking each other adoringly at each other, holding hands. The man then his raised his hand and caressed her face gently, he then leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips, something about the man's actions seemed familiar to him; he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Young love, there is nothing like it," he heard someone say besides him, he looked over to see an elderly woman who looked to be in her late seventies...early eighties, she stared the young lovers wistfully, obviously thinking back to her own romantic liaisons.

Max didn't comment, he didn't believe in romance or love, he thought it was for fools. He knew very well how loving a person could destroy a person life, luckily it wasn't him, he did have girlfriends over he years, but he never allowed himself to love, he knew that people called him a cold fish when he was out of ear shot, but better that then some love struck fool.

His father was destroyed by love, he had been obsessed with Max mother ever since he had met her, he didn't see that she was just using him for his money; his father was very rich man. He would spend ridiculous amounts of money on his mother, who wasted it on frivolous things. Not only that she would cheat on him constantly, one time his father had caught her with the pool boy; her forgave her but fired the pool boy, Max who was ten at the time remembering feeling disgusted by his father. He knew that his mother was nothing but a gold-digger, the only reason she had him was to keep a firm grip on his father.

By the time his mother was finished with his father, he was drowning in debt not she gave a damn she would complain and nag constantly, threatening to leave if things did not change. He would grow sick hearing his father beg and plead, getting down on his knees before her and beg her not to go.

Despite her promises to stay, she eventually left him and his father for a younger and richer man. Max never saw her again, and honestly he didn't care. His father was devastated, a week after she left he committed suicide.

Coming from his thoughts he got up along up from his seat and made his way off the plane. The first thing he did as entered the airport was go to the bathroom, flushing the toilet, he washed his hands, he then splashed cold water over his face, he was going to have killer jet lag, wiping his face with a paper towel he through it in the waste bin and left the restroom.

Much to his surprise it was busy inside the airport, he quickly made his way to the luggage terminal, just then he was knocked to his feet as a small body ran to him, he looked up meeting a pair of brown eyes that instantly had him captivated, his heart hammering in his chest, suddenly he was lost in memories.

Flashback:

He felt like he had been punched in the gut as he along with the entire court watched as the Duke of Suffolk's escorted the former Queen towards the King and his new wife and Queen, Katherine Howard.

He could tell by the look on the king's face he was not the only one that was surprised by the ladies appearance, much own surprise Edward didn't like the way the king was looking at her, as though she were a piece of meat, this both confused and shocked him.

His thought's then turned to his last encounter with Anne of Cleaves, he along with Charles Brandon had the unfortunate duty of telling the lady that her marriage to king was over, he could tell right away that Brandon did not relish this task, he didn't either, but it had to be done.

Not that he had anything against the lady personally, she seemed nice of enough, though his main focused to bring down Cromwell, and replace Anne with a queen that would not interfere with his own ambitions. Catherine Howard was the perfect choice, she was silly and frivolous, and was not all interested in the matters of the state.

As they entered the queen's chambers he looked over at Brandon who had a guilty expression on his face, he sighed it look it was going to be up to him to deliver the news.

He bowed along with Brandon as she entered the room, he could tell that she was nervous, he noted that she was playing with her hands. She gave them a half smile, but he could see that she knew why they were both.

Taking a deep breath, he informed in his usual cold tone of the king's wishes. He watched as she began to shake, her knees seemed to give out on her, Brandon stepped forward along with her ladies to catch her, he then watched as they led her to her bedchambers.

All the while he kept telling himself it was for best, she would thank them later, trying to alleviate some of the guilt he was feeling.

Coming back from his thoughts, he looked over at Anne of Cleaves who was talking merrily with the queen this surprised he thought for sure that the lady with loath the woman that replaced her as queen, but it seemed that the lady was truly happy considering all that's happen to her, then again looks can be deceiving, or maybe he was just being to cynical he thought.

He then started looking for his wife, who was no where to be found, he scowled knowing that she was probably with some bastard in a secluded corner, couldn't the woman keep her legs closed for a day he thought viciously. He knew about his wife's affairs from day one, he didn't like them, but he didn't really care enough to make an issue out of it, he knew that he could go to the king with this but it would only reflect badly on his family, and they didn't need another scandal, his thoughts turning to his first wife, Catherine and her affair with his father.

He scowled, pushing these unpleasant memories away and turned his attention back to Anne of Cleaves, he watched in surprise as she led Katherine Howard out in the middle of the room to dance; as they danced her beauty captivated him.

He wanted to dance with her.

As the dance ended he clapped along with the rest of the courtiers, he then nervously walked up her, she looked at him in surprise.

"My lady would do me the honor of the next dance?"

She smiled widely at him, "I would be honored Lord Hetford."He looked at her in surprise, surprised that she would even dance with him; he then took her hand and led her out to the middle of the room along with the other couples.

They didn't see the seething look of jealousy on Anne Seymour's face as she watched her husband dance with the former queen.

Flashback:

Edward scowled as he entered Hever castle, he hated coming here, he was always reminded of those retched Boleyn's who had resided here until Thomas Boleyn's death a few months back, may his soul rot in hell. The king in a generous mood had offered Anne a place of new residency, she could either reside in Chelsa at the old More Estate, or she could take Hever Castle, which had once belonged to the Boleyn's.

Edward had done his best to persuade her out of choosing Hever, but it had been futile. She had fallen in love with it the moment she laid eyes on it, she also thought that Elizabeth would love it to, after all it once belong to her mother side of the family, Anne even went as far as giving her mother's old chambers.

Anne's devotion to the girl was very touching and he found himself even more ensnared by her charm. Despite his dislike of Hever that did not stop him from visiting her, he visited her almost everyday, and on the days that he didn't see her it was agony for him.

His wife of course was getting suspicious; she even had the audacity to confront him, accusing him of having an affair.

'You actually have the gall to accuse me adultery, when you have yet to stay faithful throughout our marriage," he said angrily.

"Who is she," Anne demanded, "because whoever the harlot is she is messing with the wrong woman's husband. I hope it's not that Flanders mare," she said viciously.

He wanted to slap her right then, but he kept his control, though he despised Surrey the man was accurate in his description of his wife, she was a she wolf, and just like a wolf if she sensed anyone threatening her territory she would protect it at all cost, he would not let his wife lose on Anne, who was very gentle nature, and naive in the ways of the world.

"Your Pathetic," he sneered walking out of the room past his brother, not bothering to greet him.

Coming from his thoughts he suddenly heard the sound of music, he followed it, looking over the balcony he could see the Lady Elizabeth dancing, Anne who was surrounded by her ladies, she looked like the doting mother.

Once the music had stopped she began to clap with the other ladies in the room, "bravo, bravo, my lady, well done," Anne praised, and began to clap, she then got up and kissed Elizabeth on each cheek.

Edward found himself clapping as well, he could imagine her doing the same thing for their daughter. This of course caught the attention of Anne, Elizabeth, and all who was in attendance.

Anne's face brightened in happiness at the sight of him, they just stared at each other. Neither Anne nor Edward saw the knowing look exchanged between her ladies. Even Elizabeth held back a smile; it was obvious to everyone in the room that they were besotted with each other.

Later that night after Elizabeth had retired to her chambers, both Anne and Edward sat by a crackling fire talking, drinking wine, she was telling him that she was planning on sewing Elizabeth a couple of new dresses, and she was going to be dining with Mary tomorrow, and she wanted know if she could spend some time with the prince?

"You're amazing do you know that," Edward suddenly said, causing Anne to blush. He didn't know what possessed him but he leaned forward and captured his lips to her.

Flashback:

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her, not wanting to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. She nodded, "yes," she said in a strong voice, and then took his hand and led him into her bedchambers.

He watched as her hands began to fidget, he knew that she did that when she was really nervous. 'Relax," he said gently, he was not going to rush her, he was so honored that she was giving him her virginity, he didn't want to mess this, he intended to make this experience pleasurable for them both.

He was focused on one person and that was her, the rest of the world could go to hell for all he cared.

Undressing her, he was in awe of he naked flesh before him Henry was insane, there was nothing ugly about this woman she was perfect.

"Lovely," he told her as he explored every inch of her skin with his mouth, "you don't have to say that," she said.

He growled at this.

" I will say it, because its true, never doubt that" he told her fiercely, he wanted to kill the Henry for lowering her self- worth like this, he vowed then that things were going to change that.

After their lovemaking, Anne had fallen asleep, Edward who was not tired, he watched her as she slept, he knew right at that moment he was in love with her.

Flashback:

"You want a divorce?" screamed Anne Seymour, looking at her husband in disbelief.

'We haven't been happy in a longtime Anne; honestly, I don't think we ever were," Edward said, who wore a reflective on his face. "Why hold onto something that is only going make us both miserable."

He was tired of being miserable, and staying married to Anne was only going to further that misery in his opinion, he finally got a taste of what happiness felt like and he was not going let it go so easily.

"We can start fresh," Anne said hopefully, she ran tantalizing hand down his arm. He grimaced in disgust, pushing her hand away." I don't want to make things work, I want to be free of this blasted marriage," he snapped

He then turned to leave, "You love her," he stopped dead in his tracks at the words, he then turned back to his wife, "excuse me," he said. "You heard me," Anne snapped, who had a dangerous look on her face.

I'm not as oblivious as you might think husband, I know all about you and that harlot."

This made him angry, "like you have any room to call anyone a harlot."

"Takes one to know one."

He growled, "I'm not doing this with you," he then walked past her towards the door, "all I want is a divorce."

"You think that after all these years of enduring your coldness towards me, that I'm just going to let you go to be happy with that HORSE...your sadly mistaken," she shouted after him, watching him leave the room. She then picked up the closest thing to her, which was a vase, and threw it, watching it shattered against the wall.

Flashback:

(1552)

It had been years since he had last seen her, she then showed up at his trial, he couldn't help but stare at her; she was still more lovely in his eyes then ever.

He had to look away from her, it was to painful to look at her, thinking about what could have been.

The trial was a farce in his opinion, he was not really surprised that they sentenced him to die; he knew that John Dudley and his band of Hooligans would make sure that he got convicted.

In all honesty he preferred death, it was better then living this miserable existence.

The day before his execution he surprised to receive a visit from his wife. He thought for sure that she would want stay away from him, not wanting to tarnish her name any further, though from what he heard she was most despised woman in the kingdom, he smiled coldly, only fitting for Madame She wolf...

"What are you doing here?" he asked her coldly.

"I'm here to pay my last respects husband," she told him, he snorted at that, he knew that she was not as innocent as she appeared.

"Well you paid them, now you can leave," he turned his back to her dismissal.

"I'm hurt husband," she mocked, "actually there is a reason why I'm here..."

"Say what you have to say and get out," he snapped, turning back to face her.

She gave him a sugary smile, "all these years you believed that your precious flander's mare betrayed you..." Edward froze, a feeling of dread enters the pit of his stomach.

"What did you do," he said dangerously, Anne's jutted her chin up in defiance, she had been waiting for this day for years, she intended to enjoy every second of it.

To see the look on Edward's face when he learns of what she has done.

"It was easy really," she began conversationally. "I heard from Jane Parker of all people that there was a witch in town, whose specialty was in brewing all types of potions, like…pregnancy, escape from death, make you look more youthful, but I was not looking for any of those types of potions. I told her my dilemma, and she gave me this one concoction, you know what it does? All you have to do is slip it in a person drink, it makes them easy for seduction, and the best part they don't remember anything afterwards."

"Imagine how Anne felt waking up to Lord Surrey of all people?

Edward felt sick just thinking about it, his poor Anne, guilt consuming him.

He was a nice touch, wasn't he? I wanted you to think that she had betrayed with your worse enemy, and Surrey for his part was all too willing," she said, looking disgusted. He developed a fondness for her."

"What is it about that woman that draws men to her like bees to honey, you, Surrey, the king, Duke of Suffolk's..."

"Something that you would never understand," he snarled, his whole body practically trembling in rage. "Why?' he clipped, "I know you're vicious, but I never thought that you were this cruel."

"You want to know why," she spat venomously, her eyes filled with rage and bitterness. "For years I had to suffer through the misery of our marriage, I turned to other men because they gave me the comfort and warmth that you didn't give me, that you refused to give me. Then you had the audacity to go and fall in love with that Horse! Wanting to leave me, and spend the rest of your life with her, Happy, after you made my life miserable!"

"There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen, I didn't want you to be to happy, I wanted you suffer the same miserable fate that I have suffered all these years…" Just then an evil smirk appeared on Anne's face.

"You once called me pathetic, well darling, now looks who's the pathetic one."

This was all too much for Edward who snapped lunging at Anne whose eyes widen in fear; she let out a shrill scream.

"You miserable bitch!" he screamed wrapping his hands around her throat and began to choke her, he was already going to die, and he had nothing to lose.

Just then guards came running in and dragging him off her, one of the other guards escorted Anne out of the cell.

Edward fell to his knees and sobbed loudly.

The next day, thousand had come to watch him die, he could tell by the look on their faces that they were thirsty for blood, no one was going to miss, not that he cared. Just then he froze, spotting her lovely face in the crowed, why had she come? He could tell by the puffiness of her eyes that she had been crying he wanted to gather her in his arms one last time and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

As the executioner raised the axe to end his life, Edward found himself staring into those beautiful hazel eyes of hers, he didn't want to die…without telling her that he loved her, and in a loud but horse voice, he said, "I love you Anne." He then saw no more.

End of Flashbacks:

"Sir, are you okay?" his brown-eyed angel asked looking at him worriedly, she looked just like her; the only difference was that she was wearing modern clothing.

"Anne," she looked at him in surprise, "how did you know my name?" she asked him.

A new life sparked him, this was his second chance, and unlike his former self he was not going to blow it.

"I'll tell you over coffee," he said. He watched hesitate for a second but nodded her consent. "So what is you name?' she asked him.

"Max Edwards."

"Anne Cleaves."

*Soulmates never die*

The end.


End file.
